1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device capable of safely removing a peripheral device and, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of rapidly and safely removing a peripheral device by rotating a connecting port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, universal serial bus (USB) is the most popular peripheral bus in computer industry and consumer electronic products. USB connecting port can be used to connect various peripheral devices, such as keyboard, mouse, flash driver, card reader, digital camera, personal digital assistant (PDA), smart phone, and so on. Due to plug and play capability and usage convenience, USB is available to most of applications in the market. So far there are lots of USB applications developed by peripheral and computer manufactures and there are also lots of drivers and programs developed correspondingly.
Currently, lots of electronic devices (e.g. personal computer, flat computer, notebook, etc.) are equipped with a plurality of USB connecting ports for connecting different peripheral devices simultaneously. When a user wants to remove one specific peripheral device, he/she has to click a safety removing icon in a toolbar first. Afterward, the names of the peripheral devices, which are connected to the USB connecting ports of the electronic device, will be displayed on the screen. At this time, the user usually has to inquire and check the name of the peripheral device, so as to prevent the other peripheral devices, which are transmitting data, from being removed and then damaged. The aforesaid operation manner is very complicated and inefficient for the user. Furthermore, if the user is not familiar with the name of the peripheral device, it is possible for the user to remove the wrong peripheral device, which is transmitting data and then the peripheral device will be damaged.